Mother
by Lady-night-shade04
Summary: Zim wants a mother. I'm continuing it, a few more ideas for them rolling around
1. Chapter 1

Zim tapped his fingers on his arm rest, watching the different TV and computer monitors. Gir rolled on the floor with a squeak pig toy, looking up at his master. He could almost feel the repressed anger rolling off him. Parent-Teacher night was the following and Dib had destroyed his parental unit bots, again. He had no time to build new ones and program them. He was tired of it and was more interested in a live one; a believable one. He pouted, wishing he could help his master but as soon as the thought formed, it faded as he spotted a butterfly on a screen.

Movement caught Zim's attention on a far monitor. The new neighbor was returning from her job. She had moved in only recently yet no one seemed to notice. The real estate agent, an annoyingly chipper blonde woman with her skin pulled tightly on her face, had forgotten to remove the sign and kept trying to show the place. She had the hose turned on her once, which had amused him greatly.

He moved quickly, his mind made up and forming a plan, frightening Gir as he went up to the bottom floor of the house then outside to the fence the separated their yards. The woman stopped looking through her purse after a few minutes of his starring and looked over.

"Um, can I help you kid?"

"You can human. I demand to know your name! Tell me now."

"Right...Where's your mom?" Zim watched her look around then back at his house, trying to find a way of avoiding him. She looked back at him, blinking when she found him now only a few feet from her on her side of the fence.

"Answer me human!"

"Alex Cain. Now go away." She pulled her keys from her bag and opened the door, going inside quickly and slammed it closed. "Freaky kid."

Zim chuckled and walked back to his house quickly, rubbing his hands together.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alex watched him leave and shook her head as she kicked her heels off and headed to the kitchen. It seemed like everyone in this entire neighborhood were insane. She was convinced it had to be something in the water. So far everyone had watched her through their windows, peeking out the blinds when she had first moved in but had left her alone. The kid next door took the cake though.

Finding nothing worth eating she put a call in for takeout and changed out of her work clothes into shorts and a tank top and waited. Settling on the couch, she flipped though the channels and settled on a crappy horror movie before nodding off.

xXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim smirked as he worked, getting an injector gun ready. "I haven't felt this excited since...since I was given this damn assignment. Now I can test my slave chip. If it truly works, then I'm one step closer to taking over and receiving the glory from my Tallest! And I can rub it in Dib's stupid face." He began laughing, pausing to cough before continuing his work. Thunder rumbled over head as the power flickered. Zim growled softly, hating to think he would have to do this in a blackout.

Gir whimpered, pulling the hood of his dog suit on and zippered it. He looked up at Zim and pouted, causing the alien to glare down at him, before a thoughtful look entered his masters eyes and scooted away as a smirk spread across his face, showing off his uneven teeth as the power finally went out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex woke up with a start as thunder rumbled outside. She blinked, remembering leaving the TV and light on. She frowned, hitting the power button for TV but it stayed dark. Sighing, she flopped back onto the pillows of the couch when she heard a scratching at her front door.

Getting up carefully, she went to the door and looked out the peep hole, seeing nothing but the dark street and pouring rain. She turned away when she head it again. Opening the door slightly, she looked out still seeing nothing except a note from the delivery man on missing him then felt something wet rub against her leg and run into the hall.

Shrieking, she slammed the door and turned, seeing a small, wet green dog looking up at her. "Where did you come from." Kneeling down she held her hand out. Gir cocked his head and walked over, putting one of his hands in hers. She blinked in surprise and picked him up, surprised by his weight and looked at his collar. "Figures." She ran a thumb over the engraving and looked out her window to the neighbor kids house and sighed.

Pulling on her hoodie and sneakers, she picked up the green dog, and hugged it to her chest. She almost swore she heard his sigh and snuggle closer to her as she went out into the rain. Her common sense was screaming at her to just leave the dog at the front door, but she had a soft spot for animals.

She looked up at the house, the pea green color darkened to almost black in the lightless night. Walking up the pathway she shuttered as it seemed the gnomes were following her up the path. She knocked on the door, harder then she had meant to and waiting. Lightning flashed overhead, followed almost at once by a thunder clap, causing the small dog to grip her hoodie tightly. Knocking again, she was ready to leave with the dog, when the door slowly opened into a darkened living room.

"Kid? Your dog was out in this. You here?" Alex walked inside, lowering her hood, not that it had done her any good. She was soaked though, shivering a little. She set the dog down as it began to squirm and watched it walk off. It turned to her, giving her a little wave and disappeared into the kitchen.

The door slamming shut caused her to turn, seeing the dog's owner finally. "Thank you for being Gir home to me. I don't know what I would have done if he were lost." Zim smirked at the unease he saw on her face.

"No problem kid."

"My name is Zim. You should learn it well."

"Right. I'm gona go now. You be careful in this storm. Where are your parents?"

"Well, Dib destroyed them so I need a new one. And seeing as you're here, I do need a new Mother." He smirked and stepped forward, the spider legs coming out of his backpack , giving his the height advantage on her.

Alex paled as he suddenly seemed to be floating. She bolted as he suddenly lunged at her, running into the kitchen. She briefly saw the dog sitting at the table, using a knife and fork to eat waffles before turning into a back room. Looking back, she saw Zim skittering after her before she ran up stairs and tripped over a box.

Looking around she found she was in what looked like an attic, with a spaceship in the center. She blinked when she heard Zim laughing and moved quickly, hiding behind equipment in the far corner. She slowed her breathing as best she could as Zim made his way up the stairs.

"This would be so much easier human, if you just submit. Its painless and you'll be well taken care of. I just need a Mother and you fit the bill well enough. And when I take over, you'll be a pet." He looked around, seeing his ship untouched, a layer of dust settled on it. He knew she was up here and the window couldn't be opened so it was a matter of time till he did find her.

Alex glanced though a space between the boxes, seeing Zim had removed his hair, leaving antenna on his head and his eyes were now a pinkish red. Her brain wanted to desperately to shut off and end this, or even wake up from this nightmare. Closing her eyes she took as silent of a calming breath as she could and looked back out into the room, looking into that pink eye.

"Found you." Zim smirked as he watched her eye focused on him and scream. What he wasn't expecting was for her to push the boxes into him and bolt for the stairs. He growled and followed as quickly as he could, jumping from the top of the stairs to the bottom, just missing her. Moving quickly, he chased her into the living room where he found her, trying to open the door. Smirking he pulled out his remote control, hitting a few buttons. He watched her stiffen before falling to the floor, her hand smoking.

Zim moved toward her, his spider legs pulling back into the pack as he scanned her, finding her pulse. He chuckled, hitting the button for the couch to lower into his lab and rolled her to the opening, pushing her over the edge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alex groaned, head pounding. She opened her eyes before quickly closing them. The faint light was harsh in what ever room she was in. Moving, she found she couldn't sit up and risked opening her eyes again.

"So you're awake. Good. I was worried I hit the wrong part of the brain. I'm glad I got it right this time." Zim watched her from his chair and moved it closer. She still looked dazed but functional.

"What happened." Alex winced at the sound of her voice and tried to sit up again, finding she was strapped to a table.

"I implanted a slave chip into your tiny squishy human brain. With a flip of this switch, I can control you. It will implant all the information I need you to know to be my Mother and to blend in better. And the first task you ask? Parent Teacher Night!" He laughed, almost falling out of his chair.

"You're insane." Zim smirked as she said this and leaned forward, flipping the switch on his remote. He blinked when nothing happened for a few minutes, causing Alex to smirk back at him. Zim growled, flipping it a few more times before seeing the batteries were in the wrong way and blushed lightly.

Turning them around, he flipped the switch one more time, causing Alex to arch her back as much as she was allowed to, her eyes rolling back slightly. Zim began laughing again as she began screaming, the thunder outside drowning it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dib groaned as he waited for his father to appear. The other parents were there with their own children to talk with Ms. Bitters on their "Failures" as she put it. He glanced over at Gaz's class, seeing his sister once again playing on her video game, totally unaffected by this. Further down he finally saw the floating monitor with his fathers head visible on the screen finally coming.

He couldn't help the lump of disappointment forming in his throat at seeing this, but knew he shouldn't have expected him to actually show up in person. Sighing, he looked for Zim. "At least I can destroy his robots again." He perked up a little seeing the alien walking in, his head held high as ever like he already owned the place. Zim sat next to him, still smirking, when the hall suddenly grew cold as Ms. Bitters suddenly appeared in the hall.

"Zim! It's about time you showed. Where are your parents so I can tell them what a failure you are." Zim simply kept smirking at Dib as he pointed to a woman walking down the hall in a black 1950's style dress. She walked past, glancing at Dib, who couldn't help his mouth hanging open. Her bloodshot eyes moved from him to Ms. Bitters and smiled slowly.

"I'm right here. Lets get this over with." She walked into the class room, the door slamming behind her. Dib turned back to Zim, mouth still hanging open.

Zim kept smiling, his teeth showing as he leaned in. "Now I have a real mother, and you still don't."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it, an idea tha'ts been rolling around for some time that I have wanted to write down for awhile. Let me know what you think.


	2. Dinner

The room was lit dimly, the only sounds disturbing the peace were the faint sounds of computers and the occasional zap. Professor Membrane worked silently in his lab, ignoring the mail that had been building up on the table next to a small cot for the last few days. The table was stained with coffee and chemicals from years of spills. The cot was well loved as well and unmade, the top blankets thrown to the side. He rarely was in his actual home, preferring to be in his lab. It wasn't as though he didn't love his children. He wanted a world of tomorrow where they would want for nothing. To achieve this, and Super Toast, it required long, unending days.

What pulled his attention away from his current project was a letter that landed on top of the others, falling to the floor. It was a letter from Skool, his son's teacher to be exact. Reading the letter, he sighed and looked at a floating tablet with his schedule for the next few years on it.

Standing, he walked to the teleporter that was connected to his house and hit the button. He blinked as the light faded and looked around the kitchen. Before him were a blank floating screen, Gaz and Dib. Both children looked surprised to see him, Gaz recovering faster then her brother. He saw Dib glance at the calender to see if it was their once a year dinner, looking surprised when it appeared it wasn't.

Membrane sat, watching them for a moment before turning to Dib. "Son, it has come to my attention that you are distracted in class with your Ghostfoot and Big Chicken." He held up his hand as Dib tried to protest. "When I was your age I was also distracted, but by science! I understand this is a faze you're going though but I feel it could be beneficial if you had one of your little playmates over. We can have them over for dinner. Who should it be?" He waved a hand, a list of Dib's classmates coming up.

"I keep telling you it's not a faze! This is my life! And its Chickenfoot for crying out loud. I also don't want anyone from my class over here. That's the last thing I need."

Gaz snorted and rolled her eyes before smirking. "You could invite Zim over. You're always playing with him." She chuckled when Dib shot her a murderous look and went back to her cereal. Dib turned to his father, seeing him typing a message then hitting send.

"What did you just do?"

"I took your sister's advice and invited your Skool chum Zim over. Now, back to my lab to prefect my Super Toast!" He stood, almost like he was taking a heroic pose and teleported out. Dib turned to Gaz, finding she had went into the living room to watching mindless TV.

Fuming, he went up to his room, locking himself inside and flopped on the bed. His father had invited the enemy to dinner and most likely he would drag his new "Mother" along. Dib had been trying to figure out if she was human or an advanced android since Parent Teacher night the week before but had not seen her since. He doubted Zim understood what it took to keep a human alive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gir walked though the kitchen to the living room, the hood of his dog suit down, carrying a bowl of cereal of sugary goodness. He hopped up onto the couch and snuggled up next to the woman sitting motionless there. Her eyes were focused forward at the blank TV. She glanced down for a moment at Gir before looking back at the blank screen. He clicked the remote, bringing it to life.

He quickly finished the bowl and set it to the side before climbing onto her lap, smiling. In his opinion, acquiring a human was the best thing Zim could have done. He now had someone to sit with him when Zim wasn't home and it bought the best foods. After a few hours the mail was pushed though the slot, a purple envelope materializing on top of the pile.

Alex stood, Gir falling from her lap to the floor, and walked to the pile picking it up. Hitting the button on the wall the couch began to lower into the labs. She stepped onto it as Gir grabbed into her leg. The lab was dark as always, various experiments giving off a ghostly glow. She stepped over various thick cables and tubes to where his control chair was, pausing as she heard him talking to his leaders. They seemed to be laughing at something before transmission ended, leaving Zim looking deflated. She walked forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What! Can you not see I am busy?"

"My apologies Zim, I thought this might interest you." She held out the purple envelope which Zim snatched, looking it over before ripping it open. He pulled out a typed letter, glancing it over before thrusting it back at her. "Does Dib think me a fool? No doubt a ploy to try and capture me. Not that he could."

Alex took the letter and read it over. "It appears to be from his father. From what you have programed into me, Dib would simply try to infiltrate your home again." She glanced up at him, finding him glaring at her. He stood on the arm of his chair to be eye level with her. Pink looked into bloodshot green before he snatched the letter once again.

"What is a play date?"

"Humans use it as an excuse to put children together so that the adults may have time alone or consume drinks in large groups." Zim raised an eyebrow at her before sitting back down.

"Very well, we will go to this dinner and endure this "play date" but if this is a trap I will not hesitate to throw you in the way Mother."

"Very well Zim." She took the letter once again and disappeared into the gloom of the lab. Gir followed quickly before the sound of the couch returning to the living room was heard. It sickened him to think how of how quickly _his_ robot seemed to want to cling to her.

He quickly dismissed these thoughts and turned back to the new slave chip he had created. The one in Alex worked well enough but she still formed her own thoughts, though they were shaped by the programming he gave her. This new model made the human 100% his, no free thought. He had implanted some in his classmates and other adults in the Skool already. It was only a matter of time until he was ready to test them out.

Alex glanced at the phone number on the letter before dialing it, listening to the phone ring. After a few minutes Professor Membrane answered, sounding annoyed until she introduced herself. "Yes, tonight is just fine. I will inform Zim. He is looking forward to this." She smirked slowly as she said this, writing the directions down and hung up. Walking back to the couch she sat back in her spot, Gir jumping onto her lap almost at once and closed his eyes as she lay a hand on his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim hopped out of the car, looking up at the purple toned house and huffed, glaring at Alex as she stepped onto the sidewalk next to him. He has been happy that the chips were finished and loaded into a small injector gun, now he just needed to find some humans. As they walked up to the house he turned this way and that, shooting them as Dib's neighbors, the paper boy, a few squirrels and a Chinese delivery man that had pulled up behind them.

Alex knocked on the door, slightly surprised when Membrane himself answered the door, smoke billowing out around him. Inside Dib could be heard hacking and complaining out how easy cooking pasta was suppose to be while Gaz screamed at him to be silent.

"We can return at a later date if it not convenient tonight."

"Out of the question, I had to cancel on the world leaders for tonight! I have taken the liberty of ordering what my daughter calls takeout, which it seems you are in the way of." He blinked as he finished the sentence, Alex moving quickly to be standing in the living room.

"Very well." She glanced over at Dib, finding him starring at her, his mouth hanging open and looking from where she had to to where she currently was. Zim smirked darkly and marched over, standing proudly next to her.

"Gaz, go set the table while Dib takes his friend up to his room so they may play or trade baseball cards or what ever children do." Gaz shook for a few moments, glaring up at her father before hopping off the couch, punching Dib in the gut and entered the kitchen. Dib looked at Zim as he couched and gasped for breath, his eye twitching.

"You can't be serious dad! He's an alien and this isn't even his real mother. She's a woman he's controlling somehow."

"You have lovely children, you must be proud." Membrane looked at Alex confused for a moment then nodded, unsure if she was being sarcastic

"Yes, Gaz is an independent child unlike her poor, insane brother. He believes in aliens and Ghostfoot."

Dib groaned as he walked down the hall, Zim following and trying not to laugh. "I'm not insane! And its Chickenfoot! Chickenfoot!"

"My poor insane son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dib entered his room, followed closely by Zim. He turned aiming something with a claw on the end at him. "I finally have you where I want you Zim. I suppose I'll thank my father in my press conference once I present you to the world."

"Please, you pathetic human. No one believes you, your own father believes you to be insane. In fact, I believe you can be of use to me." He smiled, holding up the injector. "It would be so much easier to submit to me now instead of when the Tallest come. And it would be, mostly, painless." He lunged at Dim, firing a chip a him and missed as Dib rolled to the side. The chip hit the bed post, sinking in.

Dib looked from it to Zim and jumped at him, taking the alien by surprise and landed on him. "Is that how you're controlling her? Easy enough to fix." Zim glared at him and brought his legs up, kicking him off and got to his feet before jumping on Dib, punching his already bruised ribs. They continued rolling around the room, knocking into Dib's server table, the bed and into the closet, the door popping open as old notebooks, papers, dirty clothes and electronics fall out onto them.

Both boys stood, breathing hard before Zim punched Dib in the face, knocking a tooth loose. Dib recoiled, touching his bloody lip, feeling the new space with his tongue and punched Zim, knocking a contact out, giving him a black eye. Both were ready to go at it again when Gaz slammed the door open.

"Dinner's on the table. Come down now."

"Look Gaz, see he's-"

"I said NOW Dib!" She turned, storming off as both children looked at one another, Zim fixing his contact and marched out. Dib went to follow and kicked something that had fallen out of his closet. Picking it up, he smirked and quickly went down to dinner.

Alex pushed Zim's chair in before sitting herself, smoothing out her skirt. Gaz continued to play her video game, stuffing food into her face. Membrane simply sat, most likely going over equations in his head. Dib climbed into his seat, glaring at Zim across from his, wiping the blood from his mouth into his sleeve.

The starring contest continued for almost half an hour, Dib running his thumb over the button on the small device he held, Zim readying his injector gun. Alex sipped her water, amused by the stand off between them.

The clock suddenly chiming 8'o clock sent everything in motion. Zim jumped onto the table, aiming at Dib as Dib help up the small controller and hit the button. A small pulse went out, shorting out Gaz's video game first. Alex gripped the table, her eye twitching as the chip in the back of her neck fried before she slumped forward, her eyes glazed over. Membrane suddenly began twitching before sparking and falling out of the chair.

Dib looked over blinking. "Oh come on. Really dad? You can't even be here in person?" He looked back at Zim, who had fallen from the table, twitching. After a few moments he body jumped with an electrical pulse and stood, breathing hard.

"It seems he doesn't care about you enough to even be here in person." He glanced over, feeling a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to see Alex standing already.

"It's time to go Zim. Say goodbye." Zim watched her for a moment, unsure if she was still under his control. He turned back to Dib before sticking his tongue out and took Alex's hand, walking out with her.

Dib stood there, stunned before Gaz screamed, tackling him from behind. "I was on the last level and now my games fried! I'm going to kill you!" Dib yelled, trying to crawl away from his sister as she tried to strangle him.

It was late before calm settled in the Membrane household. Gaz had found the system was salvageable and left Dib alone. Dib laid on his bed, bruised and battered. He held the tooth Zim had knocked out, glad it wasn't a permanent tooth, then looked at the chip that had stuck into his bed post. It was, unfortunately, useless, having been fried with most of the other electronics. He looked mournfully over at his many computers which had suffered the same fate. Luckily he would be able to replace them and hopefully look the chip over.

It also stung that this whole thing had been his fathers idea and he couldn't have bothered to show up in person to meet Zim or his mother. It also sickened him to a point when she had stood up after the EMP and still acting that way with Zim. And, deep down, he was also jealous.

"How the hell is it that he can have a mother and I can't! She was there in person to meet Ms. Bitters and all I got was a floating monitor! It's not fair!" He turned, punching his pillows in his frustration before wearing himself out further and flopped back down, gripping the chip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim looked in the mirror at his eye, touching the darkening skin and winced. Dib had a surprising amount of force behind it and it caught him off guard, not that he would admit it. He turned as Alex walked in and put a bag of frozen pea's to his eye gently.

He had run tests on the chip when they had returned home and found it to be running as it should, which pleased him to know that the older model would still function. His backpack on the other hand was being repaired. He followed her as she walked out to the living room and sat in the center of the couch, Gir jumping up to rest his head on her lap. Zim sat on the other side of her, the brainless TV program pulling him into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So I figured I couldn't leave them alone, and enjoy causing Alex a bit of pain. I have a few more idea's for them, don't worry


	3. Halloween pt1

Alex watched the last of Zim's old robot parents melt in one of the acid vat's in the lab. She smirked darkly, wiping her hands on the apron she wore before turning and retuning to ground level. It was satisfying to finally be rid of the disturbing things and she hoped it would stop the random feelings of something being wrong.

There had been times in the last few months that she had been awoken by dreams of her screaming and Zim laughing. They had started after that dinner at the Membrane house. It was like a ghost of a memory, just out of reach. During the day she had the same feelings of something being off with random things setting it off.

Touching the slight raise on the back of ehr neck, she shivered as an electrical charge went off. Her attention was directed to Gir as he skipped in and waved before going out the back door to do whatever it was he did while Zim was at Skool. Walking to the stairs, she went up to the attic where the ship was kept and now was also considered her room.

The bed was large enough for her, and Gir when he wandered up at night. The clothing in the dresser made no sense though, dress shirts and work skirts. The closet up there held the dresses she now wore; what Zim had deemed what a mother should wear. The bed spread and furniture looked well loved yet she had no memories of any of it.

Sitting, she put a hand to her head. The headache was starting again and the feeling of something not being right came with it. Children laughing brought her to the window. It was almost Halloween and the neighbors children were putting carved pumpkins outside.

"They sold my apartment..." Her eyes widened as she ran a hand down the glass. "Zim...I remember" Alex moved quickly to her bed and dropped to her knees as the taste of bile rose in her throat, pulling a box from underneath it. Inside were a small collection of things, including a diary. She ran her fingers over the writing on the pages, some pages neat, others looked like a madman had written on them. Grabbing the pen from between the pages, she looked at her watch, writing the date and time.

_"I don't know whats causing me to remember. I don't know how long I have this time but I need to find a way to stop this. Perhaps this Dim can be of some help but I have no way of contacting him or know what he could even do. I just take pleasure in the fact that Zim's chip seems defective."_

Alex gripped the pen, starting to feel herself slipping and fading. Putting the book and box away, she stood, head in hand for a few more minutes till the headache passed. Blinking, she had no idea why she was still upstairs and went back down to the living room as Zim walked in.

She raised an eyebrow as Zim pulled silly string out of his hair, stalking past her. "I take it Dib was waiting for you. I have said in the past I can retrieve you from Skool and you can avoid this." Zim shot her a look before muttering something. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"I said that would be acceptable tomorrow. I will be down in my lab." He quickly went down into the lab, leaving her alone once again. Turning on the TV, she found an old horror movie playing and went to make popcorn. Upon retuning she found Gir had come back and was waiting on the couch for her. He quickly moved to sit on her lap and took the popcorn bowl from her.

It was late when Zim returned from the lab and plopped down next to her. "You melted my robots."

"They were destroyed, as you previously stated. That was also the reason you needed me." She glanced sideways at him, noticing he was pouting. "Your mad. It's adorable."

"Remind me to look over your programing."

"I believe you should take part in Halloween. It will help you blend in better." She watched as he thought for a few minutes, her lower jaw pushed forward as he rubbed his chin.

"It will also be a good night to test my slave chips! Perhaps your program is working correctly after all."

"And I know just the costume."

"I swear if its a pig, I will reprogram you." He ground his teeth as he just heard her chuckle, praying that keeping her hadn't been a mistake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween dawned a cold day. Zim watched the clock in the classroom tick slowly by. In a few hours he would test his invention. True, he had stolen the blueprints from Invader Spooge, and had gotten about 80% of them but it wasn't hard to fill in the blanks. And with how well Alex worked, he knew it would be a total success.

When the bell finally rang, he ran from his chair, past his teacher repeating "Doom" and outside with a mob of students. He could see the car waiting at the corner and took off for it, knowing Dib would be close behind. The water balloon hitting him in the back proved him correct and turned, ignoring the slight burning from where the sealant he used had missed.

Dib stood there ready with another, smirking. Zim growled, ready to retaliate when he was suddenly pulled into the car, the second water balloon hitting the window. Zim blew a raspberry as the car pulled away.

"Your timing is perfect. Now, my costume for this Trick or Treating!"

"It's in the back." She raised an eyebrow as he climbed into the back, looking though the bag she brought. "I thought a vampire would be agreeable."

"It will do!" He climbed back to the front, now dressed in the costume, fixing the fake fangs in his mouth. He looked around as the car stopped, seeing all the other children out, remembering the last time he had not been prepared for this. He grabbed his pillow case and injector gun, hopping out. "Listen well, the computer is set to begin the take over at 8pm. Do not touch it and retrieve me after so I may command my minions."

"Very well. Have fun." She watched him walk away and pulled in front of the house, glaring at a few children dressed as angels and walked to the front door. Inside she found Gir watching from the window. "Whats wrong with you?"

"Zim said I couldn't go out because of last year. I want candy though. They have so much candy..." Gir quickly ran past her out the open door and tackling a child on the walkway. Alex simply rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen, stopping when she saw the bowl of candy was devoured. The walls were covered in melted chocolate and imprints of Gir and his hands, looking like a slasher film. Wrappers littered the floor with a trail leading to the living room where Gir had been watching from the window.

Hitting the button for the cleaning droids she refilled the bowl and set it outside, seeing Gir running down the street, making happy sounds and screaming "Candy!" as he went. Alex almost felt like smiling before going inside and sat on the couch, drawing her legs up under her as a droid buzzed past.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zim walked around, tagging people as he went. He would never admit this but the gathering of candy was fun, though he was still surprised a few times by the costumes. He had to keep reminding himself it was just children and continued on as the sun slipped behind the horizon and the moon rose. Checking his watch, he almost danced around seeing it was only a few minutes before eight. Getting to a good viewing spot, he settled himself and dug into his candy bag, waiting for it to begin.

His watch vibrated, signaling the correct time. Zim looked out at the large crowd, as they suddenly stopped still, all sound stopping. After a few minutes he heard a clapping sound as everyone suddenly began to begin staggering around and shuffling around. Zim blinked, perplexed and jumped from his tree, moving quickly down the street.

Dib opened his door, seeing Zim running down the street as everyone seemed to snap to attention and begin moving in sync, dancing like a flash mob to "Thriller" but with no music.

"Nope, not touching that." Dib closed the door and locked it, going back to a zombie movie marathon. Zim rounded onto his block, stopping when he saw Gir laying in a pool of melted chocolate, children laying around him groaning and crawling away. Gir turned toward him and began to roll at him.

"Candy!" Zim looked from his robot to his pillowcase and threw it at Gir, turning to run and found his way blocked by the dancing crowd.

"Oh spoot." Zim sighed as Gir slammed into him, sending both into the crowd sending everyone went down like bowling pins. After a few seconds people began getting up, confused before making their way home. Zim looked around, one contact missing, before heading home to figure out what had happened.

Alex glanced over as Zim stalked in, leaves clinging to his wig and vampire cape. Gir rolled in behind him, leaving a chocolate trail behind him. She listened as Zim went down into his lab and settled back onto the couch.

Zim tried to think of what could have set his computer off as it did as he walked to the main part of his lab. He stopped, eyes wide as he took in the state of the room. "There's chocolate everywhere! Why!" Alex chuckled as she heard him yelling about it getting into his boots, glancing at Gir who had dozed off in the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

::Several hours earlier::

Gir munched on the candy he had found in the kitchen as he made his way to the lab, hoping to find where Alex has hidden the rest. The lab was silent for once, save for the computer waiting for something. The screen was blank. He ignored it for the moment as he made his way over to the replicator and begin hitting buttons.

"I want candy! Give me candy!" After a few moments it spit out a few large candy bars. Gir gathered them in his arms and hopped into the chair in front of the large screen. He quickly grew bored with the just the blinking text line and thought for a moment on what he wanted to watch.

He thought back to what Alex had been watching and typed in "Thriller", waiting for it to pop up. After a few moments, the music video began to play, Gir dancing along with it on its 5th replay. For the next few hours he went between the replicator and the screen, paying no mind when instead of candy bars, it began pumping out liquid chocolate when he heard knocking on the door and left to go see who was at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a part one of a 2 part Halloween idea which is why this one is short :) I own nothing from this series or Thriller. (Figured I should put this in here)


End file.
